


Wish Upon An Underbutler

by toastandjammies



Series: Thomas Barrow Xmas prompts 2020 [3]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastandjammies/pseuds/toastandjammies
Summary: Jimmy makes a wish, Thomas makes it come true.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent
Series: Thomas Barrow Xmas prompts 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031088
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: A Very Thomas Barrow Christmas 2020





	Wish Upon An Underbutler

**Author's Note:**

> for A Very Thomas Barrow Christmas 2020:
> 
> **3\. Christmas Wish - Character A overhears character B make a Christmas wish and decides to make it come true.**

"What would your Christmas wish be then, Jimmy?" 

Anna's voice seemed to snap the footman out of his thoughts. Thomas had been observing him, as he always did, and Jimmy had clearly not been feeling too well all day. He kept zoning out and was slow to respond to Carson's requests. Thomas didn't think he was ill, per se, just in a melancholy mood. 

Jimmy blinked at Anna. After a few seconds his brain seemed to catch up and he grumbled, "I wish I could sleep in for once." 

Ah. December had been a constant flurry of activity at the house, with an endless stream of decorations, guests, and dinners, and most of the servants were a little tired and snappy. Jimmy, being mildly grumpy on a good day, was handling it worse than others. And Thomas, of course, wanted to make it better. 

So when he headed to bed that night, he made sure to set his alarm a bit earlier than usual, and fell asleep thinking of a way to make Jimmy's wish come true. 

\--- 

When Jimmy woke up the next morning, there was a note on his night stand. Bleary-eyed, he read the scribbles he recognized as Thomas's. 

_You're welcome, sleeping beauty. Told them you were ill. Enjoy your lie-in._

It was only then that he realized what time it was: Thomas must have turned off his alarm while he was leaving the note. A fond smile bloomed on Jimmy's face, and he pulled the blankets up to his chin. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep again. 

Later that morning, while he was still floating somewhere in that blissful state between sleep and wakefulness, someone quietly opened his door. Thomas backed into his room, followed by the tray he was holding. 

He was bringing him breakfast in bed. 

"Good morning," he smirked as he set the tray down on a chair next to Jimmy's bed. There was a pot of tea, some jam and toast, and a couple of freshly baked biscuits he had probably nicked from the kitchens while no one was looking. 

Jimmy just stared at him, his expression soft and full of wonder. "You're mad, you are," he murmured. 

Thomas leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Jimmy's head, smiling. "Can't stay long, but I wanted to make sure you wouldn't starve. Being ill, and all." 

"Thomas." He reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Thank you. For doing all this." 

"You looked like you needed it, love," Thomas replied, letting Jimmy pull him down to sit on the edge of the bed. "I'm no Father Christmas but this wish I could work with." 

Jimmy could have cried. He'd felt so run down these past couple of days, and he'd been putting all his energy into not snapping at anyone. He shouldn't be surprised that Thomas had noticed what was going on despite Jimmy trying his best to soldier on. His Thomas, who overheard what he'd said to Anna yesterday and decided to make his silly wish come true. Feeling like his chest could burst any moment, he leaned forward to press a kiss to Thomas's lips. 

The other man kissed back softly before pulling away. "You need to clean your teeth," he chuckled. 

"Says the man who tastes like an ashtray." 

"Brat." 

"Arse." Jimmy thumped him in the arm and kissed him again. 

Thomas hummed contently. "As much as I'd love to stay in bed with you all day, I do need to go before anyone comes looking for me," he murmured against Jimmy's lips. 

"I know," Jimmy pouted. "I should have wished for us both to have a lie-in together." 

Thomas smiled, his eyes a little sad. "I think we're going to need a proper Christmas miracle to ever make that happen." 

Jimmy hadn't meant to dampen the mood like this, and he felt bad, reaching up to touch Thomas's cheek. "I'm sorry, Thomas, I shouldn't have-" 

"It's ok Jimmy. It is how it is. At least I could give you this, hm?" 

"I know," the other man said in a small voice. "'s not fair though, is it?" 

Thomas sighed and pulled Jimmy into a hug. "No, it bloody isn't. Nowt we can do about it, though." 

They stayed pressed close together for a few more minutes, Jimmy nuzzling Thomas's neck and Thomas running his fingers through Jimmy's hair. With a heavy sigh, Thomas finally leaned back to look at the other man. Jimmy was gazing back at him with a dopey smile on his face, and Thomas couldn't help but laugh. 

"Make sure you look miserable if someone else comes to check on you, alright? You're looking far too chipper at the moment." 

"That's because you make me happy." Jimmy gave him another peck on the lips. "And I love you." 

Thomas beamed back at him. "I love you too, my darling boy." 

With a final kiss, Thomas stood up and headed for the door with the promise to return soon, grabbing a biscuit on his way out. 

Jimmy poured himself some tea and started on his breakfast.


End file.
